


Bargaining

by faithinthepoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Envy Challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Goblet of Fire

In a world where good and evil are clearly defined, dichotomous concepts, she would stand on the side of light but in this chiaroscuro realm, where Rita Skeeter prints lies with impunity, you don’t have to be a death eater to be impure. Her thirst for knowledge is unquenchable and it makes her wonder if her strive for perfection is really any different to desiring power? She’s proud of her achievements but they mean nothing; she will never be seen as anything but a mudblood. Her friends claim they love her but they don’t even notice her. They notice when Krum pays attention to her but only because they long to be close to him. She will never be special, even in the regalia of her ball-gown she will always be the unruly haired bookworm. Sometimes she wishes that she could settle for one of them, and they for her, then maybe she wouldn’t have to feel so unclean and her pulse wouldn’t quicken whenever she catches a glimpse of blonde hair and blue robes. Her fingers wouldn’t burn to touch pale skin and she wouldn’t busy herself mapping trails that lead to Fleur’s core whenever they are alone. She wouldn’t have to fear the end of the tournament and Fleur’s departure. She knows she will still have her memories, she could try to use those memories make them notice, to make them jealous, but they would never believe that Fleur wanted her, she doubts she will believe it herself.


End file.
